Minecraft 1.15: Combat and Cobalt
Note: This was inspired by various 1.15 update ideas, and takes AntVenom's name. Overview Combat and Cobalt includes many more features, and yes, Cobalt. It also increases the world height from 256 to 512, and sea level to 126. Combat and Cobalt will be released on November 11, 2019. Cobalt can be found in the Overworld, in Y: 2-20 at 1/3 the vein rate of Redstone. Cobalt transmits signals 10% better than Redstone. Updates to Old Things Old Boss Updates Ender Dragon now drops 2,000 XP, instead of 12,000, since it is no longer the final boss of the game. Wither has the same amount of experience because despite the Ender Dragon's lower health, it does more damage. Wither now drops 2,000 XP, instead of 50. Ender Dragon has the same amount of experience because despite the Wither's higher health, it does less damage. Old Mob Updates Skeletons can now spawn in the Nether outside of Nether Fortresses. They appear red, have 12 hearts, immune to lava, and are slightly stronger. They are called Nether Skeletons. They do 3-6 damage on Easy and Normal and 3-8 damage on Hard. They drop 0-2 Nether Bones, which can then be crafted into 2 bones. Creepers can now spawn in the End in the Main Island, and rarely spawn in the Outer Islands. They appear black and purple, have 12 hearts, and have a blast radius of 4-5. They do 20-32 damage (depending on how close you are), and teleport you anywhere within 20 blocks of the explosion if you are within 5 blocks of the creeper exploding. It, however, can not teleport. They are a variation of the Ender Creeper. New Biomes Deep Sea Occurs below Y: 32, if the sea floor reaches that level. Temperature value of -0.25. Mobs Enraged Squid *Spawned by: Giant Squid *Health: 10 (5 hearts) *Damage: 3-4 (Easy), 3-5 (Normal), 4-5 (Hard) *Status: Hostile *Drops: 1-3 Ink Sacs, 3 XP Can be turned back into a regular Squid after 15 seconds if not attacked. Tinted red. Deepfish *Spawned by: Random *Health: 8 (4 hearts) *Damage: 2 (Easy, Normal), 3 (Hard) *Status: Neutral *Drops: 1 Raw Fish, 2 XP Appears dark gray. Will never calm down unless killed. Drowned Fox *Spawned by: Fox Drowning *Health: 10 (5 hearts) *Damage: 0 (Easy), 1 (Normal), 3 (Hard) *Status: Passive (Easy), Neutral (Normal, Hard) *Drops: Item in mouth, 1 XP Appears near the texture of a Drowned. If it was formerly a Snowy Fox, it will appear whiter. If returned out of water, after 1200 ticks (1 minute), it will return to a normal Fox if it is holding a Diamond, Emerald, or Totem of Undying. Burns in sun. Bosses Giant Squid * Spawned by: 4 Ink Sac Blocks in a square pattern, 2x2 * Health: 350 * Damage: 5-6 (Easy), 7-9 (Normal), 9-12 (Hard) * Drops: 2,350 XP, 1 Ink Sword Is 3.2 blocks tall and 3.2 blocks wide. Attacks by inking the player. Items Ink Sword *Damage: 5.5 per hit *Attack Speed: 1.8 *Durability: 755 Crafting I = Ink Sac Block S = Stick Torrid Sands Mobs Burning Husk *Spawned by: Random *Health: 30 (Goes down quickly, burning. 15 hearts) *Damage: 2-4 (Easy), 4 (Normal), 4-6 (Hard) *Status: Hostile *Drops: 1-3 Rotten Flesh, 3-4 XP